1919fandomcom-20200213-history
The Arbiter/Faction of Light
This plot evolved around a self-proclaimed god, called The Divine Arbiter, and her four followers: The Trinity (Sister Clarity, Sister Fidelity, and Brother Veracity), and her Divine Messenger. The Arbiter and her follows came from a Light Realm church, known as the Faction of Light. Their rules and regulations classify them as a cult, their main objective being to purify the world of all sin and darkness and to convert as many people as possible. :After hearing word of how impure 1919 was, The Arbiter sent the Trinity there in order to purify the land. Her messenger was the only link between her and the Trinity for some time, until the Arbiter decided matters in 1919 were far worse than anticipated and she began making appearances herself. The 1919ers refused to give in, and eventually succeeded in turning the Arbiter's followers against her. : The Cathedral of Light An enormous enchanted structure, the Cathedral is an ancient building that sparkles as if it were brand new. It appears to have been carved from a single piece of white marble, and is surrounded by a large and beautiful garden. Inside, the windows radiate with a pure white light. Every member of the Faction of Light live and work here. There's a spell over the entire Cathedral that allows only those with good natured intentions to step foot within. Anyone with the intention to harm another is immediately cast out of the building, no matter how small or fleeting the thought may be. However, like a lie detector, if one is brainwashed to believe their actions are for the good of others, or if they truly believe it is so, the spell will be unable to tell the difference and the person may remain inside. The spell does not cast out those who would wish harm upon themselves. : : The Order of the Faction The Faction divides the people of the world into two main classes- Pure and Impure. * Impure people are those who were born outside of the Faction, or those who have been tainted by the outside world. The Faction take it upon themselves to purify these people. * Among the Pure are the regular followers, and those who have been Blessed with being albino, having white hair, or being able to use Light magic. Once Pure, once is able to make their way up the Order through different promotions. * The Trinity is a group of three, hand picked by the Arbiter as his/her closest followers and potential heirs. They are often chosen at an early age and grow up along side the Arbiter. * A Messenger is also hand picked by the Arbiter, and used to send word to the Trinity and other members of the Faction. * Being Chosen is being picked to be the next Arbiter. It is possible to be Chosen at an early age, even before becoming one of the Trinity. * The Arbiter position is one of power and ruling. An Arbiter oversees the Faction's workings and keeps the organization in working order. They take advise, or rather orders, from the Council. The position of Arbiter has a bloody past, seeing as how many of the Arbiters forced their way into power by killing the previous ruler. * The Council is a group of men and woman only visited by the Arbiter. They are the true eyes, ears, and word of the Faction and use the Arbiter as a figurehead behind which to rule. They dislike major changes within the Faction. Rules and Teachings # All followers must remain pure. # Purity is obtained through energy transfer and cleansing, as well as blood-letting. # Relationships outside of the Faction are forbidden. Future Arbiters are Chosen at an early age and brainwashed with the teachings and ideas of the Faction, as are all followers. The Arbiter position is not the highest of power in the Faction, but instead only a figurehead position, ruled by the higher-ups known only as "The Council". Old Arbiters transfer all of their knowledge, power, and memory to the next in line. Sex is only permitted within the Faction, and for breeding purposes only. Physical displays of affection are seen as impure, as are most other magical abilities. Dirt, filth, harsh language, most foods and other things are also seen as impure. A healthy dose of pure white energy can cleanse the soul, and blood-letting and the carving of prayers into one's flesh are an acceptable atonement for impure acts. White is a pure color, and black is also permitted. Red is forbidden, except upon the Arbiter, and in certain decorations around the Cathedral. Albinos are highly treasured in the Faction, as their traits are seen as the purest form of Light Realmer. Followers are permitted only the basic necessities. Food, drink, clothing and housing are all provided for the Followers of the Faction, and they are allowed to come and go from the Church as they please. History of the Faction List of Arbiters * Agnus- (m) Created the Faction of Light. First Arbiter. A healer and light magic user. Wanted to spread the word and usefulness of white magic. Believed that in order to completely focus one's self in the practice, one must remove other distractions. Suggested, but did not force his followers, to deprive one's self of worldly luxuries and distractions such as the lust of flesh, etc. * Sheila- (f) The daughter of Agnus. Born albino. Second Arbiter. Took her father's place as Arbiter. Continued his teachings. Sought out more albinos and white haired people like herself. * Abner- (m) Third Arbiter. Sheila's trusted follower. Continued her teachings, but was short lived. Killed by his older sister, Melanie. * Melanie- (f) Fourth Arbiter. Killed her little brother Abner and seized the title of the Fourth Arbiter. Enforced Agnus's suggestions with a few changes: Sex was allowed, in fact, encouraged, but any child not born albino was exiled/killed along with it's mother. She killed 's Kellkatta's child and wife. The first Faction's church was burnt down during this reign, and the Faction had to be moved to another, older structure. * Sandra- (f) Fifth Arbiter. Killed her older sister Melanie to end the reign of slaughtering. After a year of atonement, she was allowed to become the fifth Arbiter. Enforced Agnus's suggestions to increase Albino populations within the faction. * Lucille- (f) Sixth Arbiter. Continued enforcing Agnus's suggestions as the sixth Arbiter. Cut off the Faction from the rest of the world and stopped accepting new people. Population within the Faction dwindled, but those who remained were mostly white haired. * Agnes- (f) Seventh Arbiter. Opened the Faction to the people once more. Continued enforcing Agnus' suggestions, but allowed breeding inside and outside the Faction. * Ambrose- (f) Eighth Arbiter. Enforced Agnus' suggestions and established the current order of priorities. Only allowed breeding inside the Faction. * Arabella- (f) Ninth and current Arbiter. Continues Ambrose's teachings, but sees an error in the current breeding law. Her mission is to gather more followers and as many promising children and people as possible to increase the Faction's population once more. Timeline of important events * 1655- Agnus is born * 1673- Agnus begins gathering followers, age 18 * 1675- Sheila is born father Agnus, age 20, her mother Delci age 21 * 1678- Sheila is Chosen, age 3 * 1679- Agnus becomes the first Arbiter, age 24 ' * 1711- Melanie is born * 1718- Agnus resigns (age 63), Sheila becomes Arbiter, age 43 * 1723- Sandra is born * 1725- Abner is born * 1733- Agnus dies, age 78 * 1737- Abner is Chosen, age 12 * 1740- Sheila dies (age 65), Abner becomes Arbiter, age 15 * 1740- Melanie is Chosen, age 29 * 1740- Melanie (age 29) kills Abner (age 15), and becomes Arbiter * '''1742- Melanie (age 31) executes 'Kell's wife and child.' * 1744- Sandra is Chosen, age 21 * '''1745- Sandra (age 22) kills Melanie (age 34) ' * 1745- Sandra goes through judgment and passes * 1746- Sandra becomes Arbiter, age 23 * 1803- Lucille is born * 1806- Lucille is chosen, age 3 * 1815- Sandra dies (age 92), Lucille (age 12) becomes Arbiter * 1816- Agnes is born * 1825- Agnes is Chosen, age 9 * 1826- Lucille dies (age 23), Agnes becomes Arbiter, age 10 * 1887- Ambrose is born * 1900- Ambrose is Chosen, age 13 * 1903- Agnes dies (age 87), Ambrose becomes Arbiter, age 16 * 1982- Arabella is born ''' * '''1987- Arabella is Chosen, age 5 * 1989- 'Ambrose resigns (age 102), '''Arabella becomes Arbiter, age 7 ' * 1990- Ambrose dies, age 103 * '''2008- Arabella is the current Arbiter